2016 Swiss Open
The 2016 Swiss Open will be the first annual BATC Swiss Open and will be held from December 12-25 in Switzerland. Main draw entrants There wasn't a Pokemon tournament at the Swiss Open due to the record of Pokemon in the men's singles quarterfinals in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans. SJAM people are allowed to enter. The minimum age to enter the tournament is 14. Men's singles Seedings are from the IndyCar standings in 2016 after Sonoma. Women's singles Seedings are from the 2016 IndyCar standings, after Sonoma. Men's doubles Women's doubles Order of play The order of play has always been different in the first three days: *December 12: All men and women not Thai play before Thai people do *December 13: All players play at the same time *December 14: All men voting for Alan Thicke in Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke play first Champions Men's singles Women's singles Men's doubles Women's doubles Wildcard entrants Men's Singles * Arcanine * Quentin Halys * Apolo Anton Ohno * Roger Federer * Nevin Galmarini * Donny Osmond * Marco Chiundinelli * Magearna Women's Singles * Lizette Cabrera * Li Na * Kangaskhan * Belinda Bencic * Viktorija Golubic * Rebeka Masarova * Timea Bacsinszky * Serena Williams Men's Doubles * Marco Andretti / Galvantula * Novak Djokovic / Gallade * Roger Federer / Milos Raonic * Pee Saderd / TBD * Chespin / Roger Federer * Nevin Galmarini / Stan Wawrinka * John Isner / Magearna Women's Doubles * Caroline Garcia / Kristina Mladenovic * Karolina Pliskova / Kristyna Pliskova * Simona Halep / Sabrina Bryan * Belinda Bencic / Timea Bacsinszky * Bristol Palin / Viktorija Golubic * Serena Williams / Venus Williams Mixed Doubles * Belinda Bencic / Stan Wawrinka * Jelena Janković / Novak Djokovic * Svetlana Kuznetsova / Pee Saderd * Garbiñe Muguruza / Tomas Berdych * Agnieszka Radwańska / Snorlax * Carla Suárez Navarro / Rafael Nadal Qualifiers Men's Singles * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Women's Singles * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Lucky losers # TBA *Due to the King of Thailand's death, every Grammy Gold singer outside Pee Saderd need to qualify for the draw. Special album The special album of the 2016 Swiss Open will feature a total of 12 songs in the men's singles. The women's will feature a total of 12 songs (one of them all artists and one of them everyone expect Shakira, Azalea and Lopez) due to Peach and Daisy, Shakira and Dragonite, Larvesta and Weavile and Galvantula and Hydreigon deciding to be together. Men's Singles * Wario * Nidoking * Venusaur * Aurorus * Larvesta * Dragonite * Metagross * Beedrill * Beartic * Joey Fatone * Pee Saderd ;Notes *Pee Saderd's Thai name is used in the album instead of his English name. *All songs are in English expect for the ones featuring Saderd. *Eldstar, the Party Mode host of Mario Party 5, wrote all songs for the album. *Only two languages are used, English and Thai. Women's Singles * Gardevoir * Iggy Azalea * Nidoqueen * Jennifer Lopez * Larvesta & Weavile * Shakira & Dragonite * Heatran * Princess Peach & Princess Daisy * Beartic * Galvantula & Hydreigon ;Notes *All songs are in English; expect for Galvantula and Hydreigon, which will do the same language as Saderd. *Twila wrote all the songs. Album Men's Singles *50 songs by either Joey Fatone or Pee Saderd, but language they sing is different, English and Thai. Women's Singles *50 songs by either Iggy Azalea, Shakira or Jennifer Lopez, but they sing the same language and Shakira can also sing Spanish language. Episodes Only 30 episodes will be aired in 2016. It will end in 2016. Qualified top 30 players automatically ATP WTA Trivia *Five female tennis players (Bouchard, Wozniacki, Radwanska Aga, Suarez Navarro and Muguruza) are seeded. *Every ATP player ranked 1st to 30th on November 7, 2016 qualify for the draw automatically. *Every WTA player not one of Muguruza, Radwanska, Bouchard, Suarez Navarro or Wozniacki ranked 1st to 30th on November 7, 2016 qualify for the draw automatically. *Only a few names; all three of them Pokemon (Beartic, Larvesta, and Dragonite) are seeded in both men and women's singles. *Some WTA tennis players ranked higher than Bouchard will need qualifying. *Some ATP players ranked between Djokovic and Fognini need qualifying. *With Radwanska seeded 29th, this will be Aga Radwanska's lowest seeding in a Grand Slam level tournament since the 2008 Australian Open. *With Muguruza seeded 17th, this will be Muguruza's lowest seeding since the 2015 Wimbledon Championships. *With Bouchard seeded 26th, this will be Bouchard's first seeding since the 2015 US Open. *With Saderd seeded 32nd, this is the lowest seeding for a player ranked inside the top 3 of the BATC rankings as of September 19, 2016. (Saderd is No.2 entering the Swiss Open) *This will be the first time in Grand Slam level that Larvesta, Beedrill and Saderd are seeded based on IndyCar standings. *Wozniacki is a top ten seed for the first time since the 2015 US Open. *Carla Suarez Navarro is not a top 16 seed for the first time since the 2015 Australian Open. *Russia restrained Galvantula a seeding in women's singles despite missing out on the men's due to the team swapping from Andretti and Galvantula to Andretti and Saderd.